outsider_multiversefandomcom-20200216-history
Transcended
The Transcended and Outer Gods are classes of Void entities existing outside of material reality. These beings usually reside in the expanse of The Void, the space between universes. The Transcended and Outer Gods are as diverse as the entities and species that they ascended from, with myriads of different thought processes, emotions and personalities between individuals. Transcension Transcension is the process that aspirants go through to attain their status as Transcended. The process itself is dangerous and fraught with risk, but most aspirants who wish to attain full Transcension succeed in all stages of the process. The process itself is divided into three stages with most aspirants preparing beforehand with a prolonged course of extensive mental augmentation and enhancement, paired with self reflection and meditation to ensure that their minds survive the process intact. The first stage of the process renders the aspirant immortal in the most absolute sense of word and grants localised reality warping, and whether by choice or circumstance, most aspirants stop at the first stage. Over a prolonged period of time, usually several centuries to millennia, the aspirant is exposed to some small amounts of Void energy, and has the energy shaped into specific forms to integrate into their minds. This process is known as Patterning, whereupon the the minds are exposed to Void energy to create an indestructible pattern within the Void. This pattern, known as a Void Core, then comprises the role of the mind and soul, and works to constantly maintain itself in an active and functioning state. While the pattern can be changed, any attempts to deactivate the pattern reset it to a state of full function, and any attempts at destroying the pattern, be it mundane or esoteric will fail (by way of rejection of death and its related concepts. This allows the mind (and/or soul, depending on whether the being in question has one) to survive the death of their bodies and reconstruct new ones, and prevents the aspirant's soul and mind from dying to mundane sources or more esoteric ones such as the Silence. This also turns the aspirant into an acausal being preventing time paradoxes, loops and retroactive erasures such as Grandfather Paradoxes from affecting them entirely. A first stage Transcend can use freeform temporal and spatial manipulation, such as in speeding up/slowing down/stopping time, bend or break space and create pocket dimensions. The new first stage Transcend becomes capable of using rudimentary conceptual abilities such as the Death Concept. The second stage develops the aspirant's ability to use Transcendent abilities and to perceive the universe as the Transcended do. The aspirant begins seeing time and space not as a linear construct, but as a stream with infinite branches that flow in every direction. Events and entities become landmarks within the streams that they can, with effort and training, move up and down on, as well as hopping into other time streams. At first these senses are limited to a solar system, developing into interstellar and then to universal ranges. This pre and post cognition however does not work on acausal beings, of which Transcends of all stages of the process are counted among. Conceptual abilities are also more developed, yet still not freeform. The third stage is a full Transcension, whereupon the aspirant becomes a fully fledged transcended. This stage is reached once a second stage aspirant begins absorbing the necessary amount of Void energy to complete the process. A fully fledged Transcended can freely perform unrestricted time travel, perceive adjacent and nearby universes with their senses, and well as use their powers on a magnitude of several light years. Conceptual abilities mature at this stage, whereupon the Transcended can freely alter and manipulate concepts and the logic of existence. Abilities The origin of the reality warping powers that both Transcended and Outer Gods wield are rooted deeply in their Void Cores. The Void Core exerts and maintains a passive field of Void energy under the Transcended being's control. Through this, the Transcended in question can utilise a number of reality warping effects, most commonly in the form of manipulating time and space, along with various forms of probability manipulation and conceptual abilities, the most famous of which is the Death Concept. The range of this field of energy depends on the whether a being is fully Transcended or at varying stages of the process. The first stage grants a range of several kilometres up to a few hundred, the second several AU (or roughly the size of a solar system in range and potency), and a full Transcension grants several light years worth of range. It is noted, however, that these abilities can be diminished, or even perhaps nearly fully suppressed under the effects of extremely strong reality anchors and reality terraforming fields, such as the ones possessed by matured Old Brethren. While under such suppression a Transcended does not have diminished physical capabilities, as the reality warping within the body of a Transcended is possible. There have been cases where suppressed Transcended were able to apply the Death Concept through physical contact, or travel the breadth and depth of a solar system within a single unit of Planck time, fighting through the whole length of their journey. Outer Gods While the term is used for any entity of sufficient power, the term most often applies to a Transcended that has undergone a second Transcension. These beings hold power an order of magnitude above ordinary Transcended.. This second process is unknown, and it is said that such an action is unique to every Outer God. The Outer Gods are shapers of universes, creating, manipulating and destroying them on a whim. With the arrival of the Scourge, however, the range of their abilities has now been greatly limited, forcing them to now rely on proxies and followers rather than directly shaping their region of the multiverse to their will. The earliest of the Weave affiliated Outer Gods ascended to their position just after the violence of the Ascension Wars, driving out the natives of Point 01 in the process.